Worth the Trouble
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: That night that Marie slept over at his house, Raphael made a silent vow. ONESHOT


**I am literally listening to "Antichlorobenzene" while I'm writing. Go Kagamine's!**

**Anyway I don't own Rhythm Thief. Again if I owned it, I would've announced a sequel by now!**

That night she spent at his house he should've have known that he was in for trouble.

The blonde haired girl, Marie, and Fondue were asleep, but Raphael was still awake. He was trying to figure out what was going on. The night had gone as he had expected (with a few minor mishaps with the law, but nothing major) he had gotten the bracelet and was on his way home when he saw a girl crying in the park. He then saw her, Marie, pick up her violin and play the most beautiful melody he had ever heard. His eyes gazed upon her. Never before had he seen someone look so happy when playing an instrument. Her violin to her was what Fondue was to him. A companion. Raphael remembered when his gaze shifted up and he saw the balloon. After reaching for it and handing it back to the little girl, he and the violinist caught each others gaze.

At that moment it felt as if he had been hit by lighting. He dismissed it at the time as he thought it might've been the adrenaline rush he had gotten from escaping the law. Marie had then smiled at him. A warm loving smile which was different from the one's that his acquaintances gave him. This smile seemed to glow brighter than all the twinkly lights around them. Then the constables showed up and he had to tear himself away from the girl and her smile. He thought he'd never see them again.

But as lady luck would have it, he did. And on that same night.

She was the one that had ran towards him. She was the one who asked for protection. What else could a gentleman do?

After he had beaten off the crazy man's (he had to be crazy, no WAY was he Napoleon) "attack force," he and the girl, Marie, beat a hasty exit. He remembered the look of gratitude she had given him after he rescued her. He remembered the look of shock when he told her he was THE Phantom R. And he remembered how red her face looked when he told her that he should stay with him for the night.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude..." she began

He had answered her by saying it was "no problem at all as long as she didn't report him to the constables." She had laughed it off, but on the walk to his apartment her face was still red. It was only after entering his home that he realized why.

This innocent young girl must had thought that her night was just going to be a walk in the park. Not an attacking on her and having to spend a night with a complete stranger. A thief in fact. And more importantly, a _guy._

Raphael realized that although this girl was grateful to him, she must've gotten the wrong idea somewhere along the way.

"I'm sorry" he had said. Marie looked shocked.

"For what?"

"For making you feel uncomfortable, I know this is all a whirlwind for you and you weren't expecting it I just-"

"No, no I'm not uncomfortable! In fact even though I just met you, you make me feel very comfortable."

A look of confusion washed over Raphael's face.

"I-I-I mean not like that I just. Oh dear I'm just blowing everything out of proportion aren't I? I'm so sorry I just, I'm just, well, I don't know"

Marie was looking down, her face was red.

Raphael smiled. "I'm not doing this to make you feel uneasy, I just want to protect you from those men in case they come back."

"I know you are, and you're so sweet for thinking and taking care of me but..."

"But?"

"I just feel like I've been a burden to you."

"How could you be a burden to me? We just met. Now if you were kidnapped by that crazy man and I had to come rescue you-"

"Would you rescue me?"

"Huh?"

"I know we just met but if that man came and took me, would you rescue me? I'm sorry if I'm asking much but I feel like you're the type of guy who would rescue a damsel in distress so..actually forget I even said that. I'm just being paranoid."

Marie had turned away from Raphael, her face maroon. She walked over to his couch in his apartment. "If you don't mind I'll sleep here."

Raphael quickly recovered from his look of confusion and shock his head. "Nonsense, after what you've been through, you deserve a good night's rest."

"I'm fine on the couch"

"I'll take the couch"

"But haven't you been though a rough night? You deserve a good night's rest too."

"Well a lady deserves some room."

"We can just share the bed, there's enough room."

After Marie said this, her face went red again. "I-I mean," she began.

Raphael's face was also red. " You don't have too"

"I don't want to be a burden, a couch is awfully uncomfortable"

"...Well if you're fine with it"

And that was how Raphael got into the position he was in now, Marie to his left, Fondue at his feet. His mind was spinning. The bracelet, the mark, the coin, the violin, the mysterious men attacking Marie, the crazy man who ordered the attack. It had been one hell of a evening.

His eyes went to Marie. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked a little like an angel. His hands went to move a lock of hair that was on her face. She seemed to smile in her sleep. He bent down closer to her face. It was as if someone else was controlling him. He planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear.

"I'll rescue you, you're worth the trouble."

**My second fanficiton. LEAVE COMMENT PLEASE!**


End file.
